Return
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: They await there return into the world. It would mean that they would have to relive it again but it's better than poofing into none existence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone me again with yet another fanfic for gone**

**Note: The events in this fanfic start just before the wall comes down aka with Caine's death**

**So R&amp;R leave your thoughts good or bad both helps me become a better writer which means that you enjoy the story more so it benefits all of us**

**I do not own Gone all I own is this laptop to write this fanfic**

* * *

**Caine**

_Your're giving me a good memory to go out on, aren't you, Pete?_

_Well, good choice._

_Huh. I can't feel my body._

_Huh._

_I..._

I opened my eyes. It looked like I was standing on a shard of glass, but at the same time I wasn't. Everything was dark, except for the things I could see beneath me. A flash of pale green light made me squeeze my eyes. If I even had them right now.

My body... holy shit, my body was being disintegrated by Gaia all the while I - I mean LP was doing the same to her. All I could do was watch as my body changed into a pile of ash, just like Gaia's. So that was the end, huh? Well, it could have been better, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"Well, that was a good show", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Brianna smirking at me. I frowned. Why did she have a body and I didn't? I looked down and noticed to my shock that I had my body back. Oh. I guess my body had to turn into ash before I could get it back, huh?

Beneath me, the shard of glass was slowly cracking. I figured that if would shatter any time soon. Further into the darkness, I saw the barrier disappearing.

"Where are we?", I questioned Brianna.

"I was wondering the same thing and so is everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

Before she could open her mouth, LP and Gaia appeared.

Gaia ran right for me screaming in hate. I couldn't move, but luckily she was suddenly in a purple cage.

She threw herself at the bars, but hissed away in pain as her skin burned on touch.

"Okay, lets get back to the others", Pete said from his own body.

"Tell me what's going on", I demanded.

"Can't you just be patient and follow us?", Brianna snapped. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I guess we're going to see the other dead people and then we'll wait."

"Wait for what?", I asked

"For our second change", Little Pete said.

* * *

**Ok really sorry for the really short chapter **

**So I tweeted Michael Grant about astrids power and he said and a quote "Astrid's power was a mistake. I changed my mind and hoped no one would notice" so there is what was up with astrid's power **

**Ok that leads me to the qquestions for this chapter I will be awareding points for whoever gets the question right so save up for awesome stuff **15 points= Character of your chose to have a POV, 30 points= You get to create an OC character that I will use in this fanfic and 60 points= character death ****

****1) There was an opportunity in light to kill gaia so Caine would not have had to die but a character stopped this from happening. Who was it?****

****2) Do you hate this character now****

****3) Why do you think Diana decided to move in with Sam and Astrid****

****4) How do you thin Caine would react if he came back to life ****

****5) Would Sam and Astrid allow him to stay as well ****

****6) Why****

****Ok so that's it leave your reviews ****

****EvilOk out ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm back with another chapter of Return **

**It's been soo long but my mum dropped my laptop and I don't get it back for like 2 more weeks so I am writing this at school and on my sisters laptop to get it done with**

**So anyway lately I have noticed that my characters have no or the wrong personalty so plz tell me if any off u notice anything**

**Yet again this chapter is hardly exciting so yea... lets get on with this shall we**

**Plz note that the action or more likely non-action in this chapter takes place 11 months after the fayz ends**

* * *

Caine

"I swear that boy is hard to find," I muttered to myself while looking for Pete or rather senceing for him because I can't see him lke the other astral projections since his body poffed back into the real world (astreal projections is what caine and the others that haven't poofed back yet call themselves)

Well at least when I come back the wall goes right up I think to myself "I don't think I could stand hiding out in a forest for a year like the little girl that died in the fire that day" " (The thing behind it is when pete comes back he reactvits the wall so giga

Not for the first time does my thoughts drift to what happens when this is all said and done I'll probably end up in jail after what I said in the letter but I can't really help that now can I, I mean I didn't know I was going to come back to life, well no point deluging on the past I thought picking up the pase going in the diraction that I think Pete is in

(well anyway pete is trying to heel his body's mind but it's hard)

"Pete" I called out coming to an opening where pete's body was

"I'm here."

"Pete, you need to listen to me. This is important. We can't take down Gaia by ourselves. Things won't go like last time." I said kind of shouting it "Gaia will be ready this time. We'll won't be able to take her alone. We need more people to help us." I didn't like to admit it, but it was true. I had concluded that quite some time ago.

"People will get hurt."

"If we let Gaia win, more people will get hurt", I countered. "We need more people."

"I don't think... No, we don't. We can't let more people get involved. We'll defeat it without them." Pete said, I had had enoth and stormed off leaving him behind

Damn it, I can't believe this! Why won't this retard just listen to reason? Even a five year old would be able to get this simple piece of logic. I clenched my fist and glared at the spot where Pete probably was before I stormed off to find Taylor.

Even if I didn't get Little Pete's approval, that didn't mean I couldn't ask Taylor a favor. Even if that favor meant doing the exact thing Pete just told me not to do, then again when did I ever do as I was told. I walked away to find Taylor with a smile on my face

* * *

**It has been way to long with a gone update **

**I have been working on this before summer and my laptop broke then and I only got t back last week longest tie of my life**

**blame my mum people blame her so much this chapter is super short and all but I needed to update so whatever**

**hopefully the next chap won't be long but I'm doing a one-shout of this story and that needs to go up first before the next update for this**

**KIHTB won't be up for a while and nither will Twinevil and I was thinking of doing a series for power but it will just be one-shots of how everyone BF got there powers (minis Astrid) so tell me if u want me to do this and who u want to be next**

**TheeFirstEvil out (TheFirstEvil was taken so don't judge)**


End file.
